<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes and Fanart by QueenCorb_Starrgazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355826">Eyes and Fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer'>QueenCorb_Starrgazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eyes, Green Eyes, Kwami Swap, Kwami Swap Shenanigans, Kwami swap designs, Lady Noir - Freeform, Marinette comes up with a idea for the Ladyblog, Marinette draws Alya with Green Eyes, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holders, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Post Reflectadoll, Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), ladyblog, wrote this on my phone, yeeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has some questions and Tikki discovers a fact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabbles and Oneshots When They Randomly Hit Me.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tikki, can you tell me something about Chat?" Marinette asked as she was looking at the Ladyblog. </p><p>"Depends on what it is, Marinette." Her tiny little voice hinted at scolding the young Parisian. </p><p>"When we swapped miraculouses, did the earrings become clip on?" Marinette asked, turning in her desk chair to face Tikki, her face full of curiosity. Tikki took this moment to float down onto her tiny chair beanbag that Marinette had made. Honestly, she herself was trying to remember the situation. </p><p>"During Reflectadoll?" Tikki checked. A nod was her confirmation. Tapping her tiny chin, she thought back to that day, wondering what the earrings had done to get on Adrian's ears. "Actually. I think his ears were pierced." Tikki spoke with surprise at the realization.</p><p>"Huh. Ok then. Cause I know with the black cat ring, it shrank to fit my finger and turned rose gold." Marinette explained, opening one of her sketch books to show Tikki the drawing she had done with that ring. "It also changed my eyes to green." She commented, scrolling a little bit until she found a image of her as Lady Noir on the Ladyblog, green eyes bright and focused as she sat next to Chat clad in red and black. "So weird to see me with green eyes." She looked between the two on the screen. "It did show Chats true eyecolor though." She leaned back and swiveled in her chair before grabbing the sketchbook.</p><p>"You better not be doing what I think you are." Tikki said, floating over to try and see what she was drawing. </p><p>"Oh I don't think you'll know what I'm doing." Marinette let out a soft laugh, sticking her tounge out as whe finished and showed Tikki a very rough sketch. "What Alya would look like with green eyes. Kinda tempted to draw her with the cat miraculous just for funsies."</p><p>"It is interesting to see. But you know you shouldn't do things too specific regarding the miraculous! It could get dangerous or expose your true identity."</p><p>"Not it I use references from the Ladyblog and Alya's Instagram." Marinette explained, pulling up on her phone Alyas instagram that had pictures of her as Rena and Nino as Carapace. "She has a entire page on the blog dedicated to fanart. Why couldn't I contribute?" She smiled, pulling up said page and looking through it. "Although I might want to suggest separating the shipping art from regular fanart." Marinette thought outloud as she scrolled past drawings of herself kissing Chat on the Monte Pontrause tower. </p><p>"Well, we do know that she would love to hear you talk about the Ladyblog." Tikki giggled as she motioned to her phone. "Put her on speaker and have the Instagram thing on instead of the phone or video." Tikki suggested, flying away quickly to her hidyhole that had her small Nitindo DS Lite, pulling up the chatting box to allow her to chat with Marinette while she was on the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Green Eyes and Cat Tails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette shows Alya her designs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm posting this from my phone. When I eventually get on my laptop (cause my tablet doesn't like to space things my laptop does) I will edit the formatting of this. </p><p>Not beta read, sorry for any misspellings and grammar mistakes. </p><p>Anyways, enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alya blinked a couple of times. Before her was an image of herself as Rena Rouge with the black cat miraculous. Her eyes were green. Coming back to the present moment after the brief episode of disassociation, she looked at her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I was inspired by the fanart on the Ladyblog of the miraculous swap,” Marinette explained, pulling up the blog to show some of the others. There were some extremely cartoony looking ones and some extremely realistic ones. “So, given all the images of the other heroes on the Ladyblog and your Instagram, I drew some of the others.” Marinette flipped the pages of her sketchbook to show Nino as Carapace as Chat Noir. This whole identity inspection was making her head spin. “I also had an idea for the Ladyblog, by the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh really? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Separating the fanart in different locations,” Marinette explained. “Like the different heros, ship-art, and just regular fan-art without a hint of romance in them. There was this one super detailed one of Rena and Chat that had me quite disturbed.” Marinette visibly shook. Wait. Someone had drawn her with the cat?! Why? Maybe it was cause of the toe-beans.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You know, that is a smart idea. Maybe even have it without NSFW. I don’t want that sort of stuff on the Ladyblog. A little ship-art is ok, but I’m mainly wanting to preserve the images of the heroes and showing love and support for them.” Alya thought about it, pulling out her phone to make a note about reorganizing the blog. “Do you think I should create a separate blog dedicated to the fanart?” Alya questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s up to you. I don’t know how you want your blog to be nor do I know the ways of the blogging site you use.” Marinette explained with a shrug, patiently waiting to talk about what she had drawn. Alya finished the note, nodding to show that she was listing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright, now, show me these sketches girl! I wanna see them.” Alya looked at her own first, obviously. Marinette had done a couple of sketches to show different angles and the design of the suit she’d think Rena would have. The staff was attached to her back like where her flute would normally be. “I like how you incorporated the original location of her weapon in it.” Alya traced the part before looking at the front portion. Her hair was elegantly bushy like a Lion’s mane, framing her face as bright green eyes shown from beneath a black mask. At the tips of the mask, it had what would be a winged tip on the sides. Her tail was a mixture of Chat’s actual tail and hers as Rena. Like his, it was a belt with the quality of thickness as hers, as if she was a calico with a bushy tail. “I really like how you combined her original outfit with his to have it be her own.” Alya smiled, looking at her drawing of a foot, the overview and under view. “You kept her orange toe beans!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah,” Marinette laughed. “Apparently her toe beans are highly loved.” Alya shifted the papers to now look at Nino’s cat persona. He had a hood that held his cat ears attached, elegantly that only Marinette could design, onto his mask. How she creates the flawless design was a question to Alya. He had a drop-crotch, how that would be useful in jumping the buildings was beyond her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why the drop crotch?" She asked the designer. Marinette shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felt like that'd be his style. It's inconvenient, looking at it. But if Mayura can jump across roofs in a dress, why couldn't Carapace in a drop crotch?" Marinette explained. Alya tilted her head as she thought about Mayura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooh I would actually love to see Carapace with the peacock miraculous." Alya spoke a little excitedly. Well, more than what she already was. "It would be the same color scheme as Mayuras dress, right?" Marinette tilted her head as she thought about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your right. I mean, we saw with the miraculous swap of Ladybug and Cat Noir their designs change but the colors of the suits remain the same." She tapped a finger on her chin before reaching over to scribble a note in her sketchbook. “Do you think there have been other holders that we don’t know about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like there is.” Alya’s face twisted in disappointment. “Party Crasher showed that there were tons. I only have a few pictures of that from what I had managed to dig up.” Alya pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very true… Do you think there are some that only the other heros have seen? Like ones that only Ladybug and Chat Noir have seen?” Marinette whispered, knowing all too well that she couldn’t draw Adrien in Chat’s miraculous because no one besides Viperion knew about Aspik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I know they’ve probably called in others that no one knew about.” A familiar voice caught the girls’ attention, casting their gaze over the picture perfect blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do you want to confess to something, Sunshine?” Alya questioned, placing a hand on her chin as she leaned towards him. Marinette raised an eyebrow to see if Adrien would pass the unspoken test or not. Not that he knew he was being tested from the one and only Ladybug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately not. I don’t think I would be cut out to be a superhero very well.” Adrien frowned, not meeting their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have all of the markings of a hero, though! You are loyal, quick thinking, and skillfully trained for battle thanks to fencing.” The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. Three sets of eyes turned towards her as Nino arrived mid conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you, Marinette. Although, I see you more so as a hero than I.” Adrien responds with a certain glint in his eyes. “You have the quick thinking skills that would be needed, as you showed during Dark Knight, you are fast on your feet, always running late but it shows your speed to get to places. You are much stronger than you look, I know for a fact that you have the kindness deep within you that even a blind monk can see. You wouldn’t not help your parents with some of the stuff in the bakery and some of the items you need require a good amount of strength.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa dude, what's got you sprouting compliments to Marinette and how can I get you to do that to me?” Nino asked, looking between Adrien and the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were talking about superheros that aren’t known about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the only reason why we were discussing that is because Marinette drew a miraculous swap with the other heros, including Carapace and Rena Rouge!” Alya explained happily, turning the sketchbook to show Nino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, dudette! That’s sereiously cool.” He looked over the sketches of him with shining eyes. “Mostly with the black cat miraculous though?” Nino arched an eyebrow as he glanced at Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the photos, it looked like that no matter who whilded that miraculous, their eyes remained green. So, I figured, why not go all out with the first sketches of the swapped heros?” Marinette shrugged, crossing her arms, relieved for the attention not to be on how she was great hero material anymore. “So that’s why I was wondering if there were any that we didn’t know about.” She shrugged and pointed to the corner of the page where she had scribbled a note about the peacock miraculous. “Alya suggested I try using the Peacock one next, so using Mayura colors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… her eyes change colors… right?” Adrien asked with a raised eyebrow, looking between his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m not sure. Are they red or that purple-blue color?” Alya questioned, pulling out her phone to try and look through her blog for a decent picture of Mayura. “Actually, they are kinda like Chat Noir eyes. Like, they aren’t like regular eyes like Ladybug, Carapace, or Rena Rouge. The pupil is red but the outside is that weird blue-purple color.” She explained, turning and showing the images to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh… That’s weird…” Adrien says, narrowing his eyes at the picture before giving himself a shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good, bro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… those eyes just give me the creeps.” Adrien spoke honestly with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know that you love Ladybug’s blue eyes.” Alya smirks, looking at him causing a blush to rise from his cheeks to his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? They are quite striking. You are the one that runs the Ladyblog though.” Alya crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you would take her out on a date. There’s a difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t act so high and mighty, Cesaire. You would take her out on a date just like any one of us. Just cause you’re with Lahief doesn’t mean you two have entertained the idea of what if you would be able to take her on a date.” Chloe spoke up, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder and judging her nails. “Only ones that wouldn’t would be Ivan and Mylene only cause they are so in love, it's sickening, and Alix and Max.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to agree with her, but she’s right. I’ve helped Ladybug before and I just nope. Not about that with her. I actually couldn’t see Marinette either.” Alix pipped in, looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, would you go on a date with Chat Noir then, Alix?” Alya raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at the other fire-haired girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alix? With Chat?” Kim pipes up. “I totally see them being a thing. Just, non-sexual. That's just not how Alix rolls.” He looks over at Max. “But I agree about Max not being into dating Ladybug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, hold up, Kim.” Alix held her hands in the air. “I wouldn’t want to be with Chat either. I’m not into dating. Period.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Alix! You could totally platonically date.” Rose exclaimed, holding her hands together in front of her chest. “Like how me and Juleka are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are options out there.” Julika states softly with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, I totally love Julika but I also totally love Prince Ali. And I’ve got two hands.” Rose giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two hands?” Kim states with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Majority of the world has two hands. I’m not quite sure how this is useful for a relationship between two or three people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple. Rose can hold both Prince Ali’s hand and Julika on dates. IF they are that kind of relationships.” Mylene explains with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man.. This conversation got off topic.” Nino mentioned, still flipping through the sketches. “Can we talk about Marinette's skills here?” Nino showed the rest of the class the sketches of the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hero’s should totally commision you to do something.” Adrien speaks happily, looking back at Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit, she’d be the only one to do them any justice. Unlike that Theo dude.” Chloe nodded, looking at her nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was such a creep.” Adrien mumbled causing Marinette's eyebrow to arch. How did he know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!! You should totally design a line of stuff inspired by the heros!” Rose speaks up happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Marinette started as she looked around before taking her sketchbook and flipping through a few pages till she turned it so everyone could see. “I already have started designing some stuff.” The class looked in awe at the simple sketches, marveling at the flowing garments that Marinette had sketched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Chloe, she did one of Queen Bee.” Nathaniel spoke up quietly, pointing to the sketch of Chloe standing with a delicate shirt and legging combo, a bee lace design on the hem of the breezy shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh..” Chloe spoke softly, a faint red caressing the top of her ears and cheekbones. “That’s… Stunning.” She avoided looking at Marinette as she praised her, pulling out her phone and taking a picture of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chloe.. Uh... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with that picture, Chlo?” Adrien asked, arching an eyebrow. “You better not have someone else make it.” His eyes narrowed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Chloe dismissed his comments with a wave of her hand. “I know better than to do that, Adrikins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stole her derby hat design.” Adrien said in a flat tone and expression causing snickers to rise from the rest of the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t an important design. Just a silly contest for school.” She waved him off as she headed back to her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That the prize was to be featured in my father's fashion show where your mother was in attendance.” Adrien pointed out, arching an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfftt.. Well at least I didn’t put an actual feather on mine to trigger your allergy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe!” Alya piped up next to a red faced Marinette who was staring in shock at Adrien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was for the sake of the design and she did not know I was allergic. It’s a very rare allergy, very uncommon.” Adrien explained, crossing his arms and sitting back in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mme. Bustier took that sweet moment to enter the classroom causing all of the students to rush to their seats, getting their materials ready for the lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, class! Let’s start the day off with telling someone around you something nice about them today!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There is a chance I may make this longer than just 3 chapters. Guess we'll see where this goes. </p><p>Leave me some comments!! I would love some. Hope yall enjoyed this!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. I know its been a while. Tons of stuff has gone down even before COVID19, kinda in a writing slump, but hopefully I'll be able to do some decent stuff after this. I plan on attempting Adrinette April 2020, but differently than my Mirrors for Aprile story of Adrinette April 2019. Hang tight and check out my other stories! Let me help you self isolate haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>